At Last
by Cilla1970
Summary: Entry in Summer Lovin' O/S Contest. When three friends travel to Mexico for a wedding, they find more than sand, sun, and fun.  They find their destinies, 'At Last'. Collab with Suzie55 and BonesnBooth4ever


**A/N: Once upon a time there were three friends who talked on Twitter and in emails. One day one silly comment by one led to a full on discussion of doing a collaboration story. The result is the Summer Lovin' Contest Entry below. Hope you enjoy!**

**SUMMER LOVIN' ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Pen Names: Suzie55, Cilla1970, BonesnBooth4Ever**

**Title: ****At Last**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of all things Twilight**

**Summary: When three friends travel to Mexico for a wedding, they find more than sand, sun, and fun. They find their destinies, 'At Last'.**

~Jessica~

There are very few people who are lucky enough to retain friendships from high school, let alone college. I am one of those lucky people. I, Jessica Stanley, former cheerleading captain of Forks High School am marrying Mike Newton, ex-captain of the football team and all around high school stud, as of tonight.

A destination wedding seemed like a good idea. Well, anywhere, other than Forks seemed like a good idea. So, we decided to make it a fun getaway for our family and friends who would be attending. I was pleasantly surprised and grateful that so many of our friends from high school and college could join us in Cancun. My three best friends, Bella, Alice and Rosalie are my bridesmaids. We met in high school and continued our tight bond through college and it now even after graduation. We have been practically inseparable for eight years.

Mike's crew includes Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward and Mike have been best friends since kindergarten. They both rose to super popularity their freshman year in high school after surviving their 'awkward' phase. Finally given the chance, Mike quickly proved his physical skills on and off the field. I still giggle remembering all those times in the back of his car. We hooked up by Christmas our freshman year and I've been by his side ever since.

Edward was always popular, though by his sophomore year, every girl in Forks had noticed the changes in him. That's the same year he and Bella became a couple. Jasper is Edward's brother. He's a year older than us, but he always seemed to fit into our group, rather than that of his own classmates. So, naturally, we wanted to include him also. Emmett is a teammate and an all around fun-loving friend to all of us. His large presence can be intimidating, but if you knew him like we did than you knew he was just a big teddy bear at heart.

We all arrived from our various locales on Thursday night and used that night to settle into our rooms and adjust to the time change. On Friday morning, the girls and I spent some one on one time with four gorgeous male masseuses getting massages down on the beach. After that, the afternoon was spent by the pool. With free flowing margaritas, we giggled our afternoon away with lots of gossipy girl talk and flirting with the groom's party who made their way down to the pool mid-afternoon. I'm thinking the drinks may have emboldened my girls in their pursuits for male company, but not just any male company, they had already staked their claims long before we arrived at the pool today. Of course, I'm the bride, queen for the weekend, and from my make shift throne, which was a lounger by the sparkling turquoise pool, it was clear to me that my friends had very specific targets in mind; None of which came as a surprise to me.

Bella and Edward seemed a little awkward around each other at first, but after they talked a bit at the pool and then later at the rehearsal dinner, I noticed a change in Bella. I've also seen her biting her lip a lot which is a dead giveaway that he's affecting her in a good way. She's always been very introspective and tends to over think everything which can be to her own detriment sometimes. I'm glad to see that the tequila is loosening her up.

Rosalie and Emmett have been covertly eye fucking each other, just like in high school, since they saw one another at the pool. They couldn't be more obvious if they tried. As they playfully splashed each other at the pool, the three of us sat back and enjoyed the over the top flirting between them. The one thing we never understood and she refuses to talk about is what they were in high school. They appeared to be a good match and yet, there was a refusal to commit on both their parts. So, even though they disappeared together a lot at parties, they never officially dated. Maybe we'll finally get the answers we've wondered about for so long.

Then, there's Alice, the eternal optimist who seems to be eternally alone. But, what Rosalie pointed out, while Alice was showering before the dinner, is that we all had seen that glint return to her eyes earlier at the pool. Then to our surprise, Bella, proudly and a lot buzzed, announced, "Jasper is in love with her. He always has been. I think she likes him too." Rosalie and I look at each other, realizing the riddle of Alice's behaviour in Mexico has been solved. So, at the rehearsal dinner, we all notice that she has not so secretly been keeping close tabs on him, but they haven't talked to each other yet, at least that I've seen anyway.

Here we are, at mine and Mike's reception and the one thing we know is that if something is going to happen with each of our three best friends; it's going to be tonight. Mike and I laugh watching the way the girls are dancing. I look at Mike and say, "I think they're waving their 'come and get us, boys!' flag." And, right on cue, we watch our trusty trio of handsome men start across the dance floor. Thrilled to finally be married to the man of my dreams, I truly hope that on this trip my three besties can find the happiness that I have found. The events yesterday at the pool, the rehearsal dinner, and those unfolding before me now, tell me that there is a strong possibility of that even if just for the night.

So, hold on tight, this ride is about to get VERY interesting.

~Bella~

I watch as Edward finally garners the nerve to come over to me. I've waited this entire song. Actually, I've been hoping for him to come over to me the entire day. Correction, I've really been waiting three years for him to come back to me. His focus is unwavering and I stop dancing just to make sure that I'm interpreting his look accurately. His pace never slows as he takes my shocked face into his hands, takes a deep breath, and kisses me. My eyes remain open in astonishment, but my body is leaning into him, irrevocably drawn to him. I finally close my eyes giving into everything the universe is telling me to do. Although, I want to think the alcohol is playing a big part in my reaction, deep down, I know that's not true. He is my destiny, he always was.

The flirtatiousness of the last twenty-four hours was more than that; it was my yellow brick road. In this kiss, I finally discover my heart, my brain, my courage, and my home. This is where I was always meant to be.

His lips leave mine and my eyes flutter open at this awful separation. "What?" I ask confused to why he would take my home away from me.

He takes me by the hand, leaning down, and whispers, "We need to talk." He starts for the beach confident in his stride. I happily go with him, tossing my shoes to the side of the pavilion. His grip on my hand is as if he's afraid he'll lose it.

At the waters' edge, he cups my face in his hands and pauses to say something, but doesn't. He kisses me instead, which seems like a fair trade-off. He pulls back and says, "I…uh, Bella…um." He leans in again for a kiss. He seems confused which is not the Edward I remember at all.

Edward was always confident, not arrogant, but confident. He excelled in everything, including convincing me at sixteen that we belonged together. He knew then that we were 'soul-mates'. Three years later, after our freshman year in college, and after having to attend two different universities, we grew apart. I had wondered so many times over the years what would've happened if we had both gone to Dartmouth together, but the Ivy League was out of my price range. I settled into the University of Washington with Rosalie, Alice, and Jessica, and moved on…or, so I thought.

I break the kiss this time, leaning my forehead against his chest, and catch my breath. His arms move around my back holding me closely to him. He lovingly strokes my hair and sighs. Every one of his breaths and sounds floods my mind with memories. My traitorous body never forgot who it needed to feel complete. I have been kidding myself for so many years thinking I hadn't met my future when my future lay in my past.

Leaning against him now, I maneuver inside his jacket and rub my hands along his body. He's not the teenager I remember; he's a grown man in all senses. I breathe him and the ocean air in together and get a bit dizzy. His hands caress my waist then move down to rest on my hips again. He's noting the woman I've become as well. I look up into his beautiful green eyes and a crooked, half smile graces his face making them squint with happiness. God, I missed those eyes and that panty-drenching smile. I'm really looking forward to becoming acquainted with this manlier version of him.

"What?" he asks, softly laughing.

"You're so different, but I feel like I still know you so well." I'm embarrassed. I sound silly. I shouldn't overanalyze tonight because this might be just a one night fling down memory lane. I'd actually be okay with that, not the one night stand thing, but the flinging with Edward part.

His hand gently brushes across my cheek. "Even in the moonlight, I can see that beautiful blush. I was so sure you didn't do that anymore and here you are blushing for me again. God, I missed you," he whispers. He locks me into his gaze as if what he's about to say is the most important thing in the world and to me, it is. "No one will ever know me like you do, Bella."

Edward leans down, kissing me again. His tongue takes charge and enters my mouth with no reluctance. My knees weaken as his grip tightens around my ribs holding me upright.

"Let's get out of here," he says, taking me by the hand.

We stroll further down to a resort beach cabana. He lights candles on the table in the back and we both sit, admiring and challenging each other. Suddenly, our heat has risen to a smolder and the large cabana seems small and pressuring.

I make the first move by hiking my dress up to my hips and straddle him. He leans back enjoying my body, his pupils dilate, and his hand slides underneath my arm vicariously teetering on cupping my breast and securing me to him. His eyes appreciate my legs spread before him and he licks his lips. I move forward and takeover licking that lower lip for him while playfully tugging at it with my teeth as he grinds his hips into me.

He stills beneath me, leaning back. "Should we talk now?" he asks as if it pains him to suggest this option.

"Can we talk later?" I ask, exaggerating my point with a slow, steady grind on his lap.

"I've been with other women, Bella…"

"I've been with other…" I mutter while kissing his neck.

"I screwed up, baby." I melt, remembering this was always his endearment for me.

I look up, cocking my head to the side and keeping my voice low, I ask, "How?"

The next four words will burn in my heart forever. "I let you go," he says with sorrow, annunciating every word.

My fingertips brush across his face, feeling the light stubble that's formed throughout the day, and I whisper, "That doesn't matter now." My eyes drop to his chest and my bottom lip finds it safe haven back between my teeth. "I want to be with you, Edward. I don't want to worry about the past or the future. Feel what this is…"I wave my hand between us, "…this is all that matters tonight."

Uncertainty flashes across his face and then he nods, as if he's giving in to my request. He takes my hips pressing me harder into his bulge that's growing larger, harder by the second.

In a staggered voice, he commands, "take your dress off, Bella."

I excitedly jump off of him. Okay, I need to get myself back under control, giddy is not sexy. Who am I, Alice? He stands up and my legs slide down his trousers with ease. He kisses my neck as his hands work my zipper at the back of my dress. I feel the balmy air hit my exposed skin and I shiver as Edward slides the dress down my body. His breath catches and he cocks an eyebrow at me as he kneels eye level with my hot center; lusty green eyes to wanton sex lips. He looks up and asks, "May I?"

I open my mouth, taking a deep breath to rid myself of nerves, and nod yes. I can't form words to answer as my brain buckles, relenting to my own desires.

Keeping eye contact, he takes my panties and gently pulls them down leaving me naked except for my bra. He grasps my bottom tightly as he puts one chaste kiss on my bare lips.

"Sit," he says, moving me to the small couch.

When I sit down, he rests his head on my thighs and says, "It's been so long, too long."

"Edward," I say, maintaining a whisper. "I'm here with you now." I stroke his hair making him smile.

He sits up yanking my knees forcefully forward and making me slump into the cushions. He spreads my legs with renewed confidence and smirks. "You're so sexy, baby. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good."

He moves his head into the V of my thighs and runs his nose up and down between my folds. He moans exhaling his hot breath all over my sex. My eyes close as I sink further down into the couch releasing my own reactive moan. Edward's tongue moves in and starts its own exploration of my inner workings. My hands grip tightly onto the back of his head. The sensations he's eliciting from me are an unsubtle reminder of everything that's been missing since he's been gone from my life.

He kisses me, down there, like he craves me. I can't resist the urge to move though I know I'll briefly lose contact with his mouth. He pins me tighter to the couch and moves quicker, firmer, deeper, and then he finally enters me. "Oh god, Edward…yes…just like…oh god!"

His fingers tease my flaming nub, taunting me into submission. It's been too long since I've felt this good, three years to be exact. No one knows me like he does. One torturously, beautiful minute later, I gush onto him moaning loudly in surrender.

I release the tight grip on his hair just as he flattens his tongue against my soaked center slowly licking upwards before sitting up and smiling at me. "Hi," he says, pressing his throbbing bulge against my leg. I take his head into my hands and kiss him with fervor. My body has been lit on fire by this man. He's the only one who ignites me like this and the only one who extinguishes me with completion.

"Hi," I reply, catching my breath. I smile into his neck.

I gracefully unbuckle his pants, pushing them down in desperation. We both stand up quicker than necessary, but not fast enough to satisfy our needs. His pants drop to the floor and he toes them off. I unfasten my bra, throwing it to the ground then yank his boxer briefs down and direct him. "You sit now."

He eagerly does as he's told. His naked beauty does not escape my attention. We parted as kids, but today we're reconnecting as adults. Everything we're sharing between us has matured in a way that only time allows. I pause to openly appreciate his entire body lingering on the parts I desire the most, which is all of him. Then, I climb back on top of him and look straight into his eyes. I lower myself slowly down onto him, dropping my forehead against his, not able to support myself in this intensity. My body adjusts at the base of his cock instantly reminding me of his prowess. "Oh, Bella," he moans for me. Using his shoulders as leverage, I lift up and lower myself back down again. His hands aggressively take my hips and he moves us the way we both desire. "Ahhhh…I missed you," I say, not worrying about the consequences.

As his mouth sucks on my breasts, my body moves, bouncing effortlessly up and down on top of him of its own volition. I throw my head back continuing to call out for him, only him, always only for him.

He cries out, "Fuck… my god, fuck me, Bella."

I squeeze all my muscles tightly around him as I slide up and down his slick cock.

"I'm going to cum, baby," he warns.

He starts lifting me off of him, but I protest. "No! Don't pull out. I'm on the pill. I need you too much."

He jerks me back down, hard, and hits every nerve in my body that counts. I use my legs to move myself fervently on top of him knowing he now completely owns me.

I scream out in pure unfiltered ecstasy and cum. He quickly joins me, moaning, "Baby, oh fuck, baby. Oh god, I love you."

Though my mind is in a jaded state of rapture, his words still manage to infiltrate my every thought. I smile to myself while hanging my head down against the side of his. I whisper into his ear, "I lo…," but stop myself from mindlessly uttering those words.

I carelessly fall to the side of him and hug my legs into my chest. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side. With his voice still low and unrecovered, he begs, "Please don't regret this."

"I don't. I won't," I reply, and I never will. I'm just unsure of how I'm supposed to be acting because of my compounded feelings for him. The wound has been reopened and my old feelings for him are bleeding out.

He grabs a large towel from the side table and wraps it protectively around me. He pulls on his briefs then leans down in front of me grasping my hands into his with urgency. One of them rushes to his hair and he tugs at it, distraught. I remember that as his comfort when he's uneasy. My heart sinks into my stomach as if it already knows this is just a one-time thing.

His eyes bolt to mine, but pain disguises his beautiful features as he searches my face and my eyes for reassurance. "Bella, I need to tell you something," he says, pausing. Maybe he's regretting what we just did.

"I, um… I'm moving back to Washington in a week." Alright, I wait for the other shoe to drop. "I got a job in Seattle…" That's good news. I can handle seeing him and hooking up again back home

"I can't just date you…I need to be with only you," he says, surprising me. "I've…" he looks down, "…uh…I've been keeping tabs on you, baby. I knew you were working in Seattle. I only sent my resume to companies located there…"

"I don't understand," I say, shaking my head in disbelief.

He strokes my face, optimistically smiling at me, and says, "That's what I'm trying to say, my love. I regret everyday that you weren't with me. I should've never let you go. I was stupid. Bella, I'm still so in love with you. It's always been you."

My mouth drops open at his confession. Tears fill my eyes as I listen to him declare his love for me. "I still love you too," I say, tears flowing down my cheeks.

I lean forward burying my face into his neck. With our nakedness flush against each other, he kisses me with more passion than before. He shows me how much his words mean with this kiss.

We hurriedly get dressed rushing into our unknown future because the excitement felt between us can't be contained by this cabana any longer. We run down the beach back into the reception pavilion in search of our friends. My friends were always so supportive before, during, and after our break-up. They knew, even when I couldn't admit it, that we were always meant to be together. The reception is still going strong, but the people who matter most are nowhere to be found.

Edward picks my shoes up and asks, "Stay with me, please?"

"There's no place that I'd rather be."

"Your room or mine?"

"I'm sharing with two girls that, by the looks of it, are probably already in that room. So, I'm thinking your room is best."

In the distance, we finally see Mike and Jessica. They wave to us. I blush from my obvious happiness knowing they are aware of what we just did. Edward relishes my hot cheeks with soft kisses before we wave to the newlyweds and leave.

We walk hand and hand around the large pool and towards the elevators, but he keeps walking. "The elevators are this way," I say, confused to where he's going.

"We don't need the elevator. My room is this way," he says, pointing ahead. We continue walking, following a terra cotta path lined with tiki torches. He unlocks his door and then holds it open for me to enter. When I cross the threshold, I'm taken aback by the moonlit ocean view straight ahead.

"I'd forgotten that you don't do anything half-assed."

"What do you mean?" he asks, bewildered by my comment.

"This place, it's spectacular." He smiles enjoying my reaction. "I don't make much money in publishing."

"You know I don't care about that," he reassures me.

"I know, but I can only give you me…"

"That's better than money. I would give it all up today if I had to, to be with you, Bella."

I throw myself into his arms and hug him as tight as I can, knowing he means it.

We make love again before watching the sun rise over the ocean in his beautiful casita on the beach. I've never felt more at ease, at home, in complete utter bliss than I do this night in Edward's arms.

We shower and I throw on one of his shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts so I don't have to wear the bridesmaid dress I arrived in last night. We walk back to the main hotel, taking the elevator to my floor, but the doors open on the third floor first. Rosalie and Emmett are standing there, but don't notice us as they make-out while maneuvering into the elevator. Edward clears his throat catching their attention. They look at us with locked lips and then we all burst out laughing.

~Rosalie~

The dance floor has turned into a grind fest, the open bar helping to get everyone loose and happy. I look around and see many familiar faces; it's like being back in high school. Everyone is pretending to be smooth and cool while secretly hoping that special someone notices. Then I see him. We've been flirting again over the last day or so, and I know exactly where it's going to end for us. It did back then, and it will now. Always the same.

I see the three of them from across the room start towards us. It looks like something out of a bad spaghetti western as they stroll across 'guns' drawn. I feel like the theme to The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly should be playing in the background. Each pairing is so different. Edward and Bella, true love lost that we hope can be regained. Alice and Jasper - unrequited love; maybe Jasper will finally pull his head out of his ass and make a move. Then there's me and Emmett, completely undefined. Fuck buddies is the best I can do, but I always wanted more, he just never seemed like the relationship type. I'll be damned if this is going the same way it always did.

As I continue to dance, I feel a large pair of arms wrap around me from behind and the smell of beer, cigar, and musk overwhelms my senses. He still smells the same and it's such an aphrodisiac.

"Rosie," he whispers in my ear. He's the only one who ever got away with calling me Rosie. I turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck while staring up into his beautiful eyes. "You haven't changed a bit. Still as fucking sexy as ever," he growls.

"Emmett," I say quietly, "You certainly have," I add, running my hands down over his broad shoulders and down his biceps. As big and muscular as he was in high school, he seems taller and bulkier now, in a totally fucking hot way. His head descends slowly to mine and our mouths meet.

I am vaguely aware that Edward and Jasper have captured Bella and Alice's attention now, but in this moment it's just Emmett and me. It's just like riding a bike you haven't ridden for a while. Some things aren't so familiar, but you never really forget how to work the pedals. Our tongues are fighting each other for supremacy in the other's mouth and my hands are weaving their way through his dark curls. For several blissful minutes, I forget my resolve to not make this another night with Emmett that will end with emptiness, but when he pulls away and presses his mouth to my neck, it all snaps back into focus. I place my hands on his chest and push away and I can see the confusion wash across his face.

"This isn't happening again, Emmett," I say firmly.

"But, Rosie, I thought we were getting to know each other again over the last day or so," he pleads.

"Come with me," I say, taking his hand and leading him out to the beach. I think I see Edward and Bella in the distance, but I can't be sure. Once we're on the beach I take off my shoes and sit down. We're away from all the eager ears now. I pat the spot on the sand beside me and Emmett sits down still looking a little confused.

"I'm not doing this again, Emmett," I repeat my earlier statement. "I'm not going to fall into bed with you and then pretend like nothing happened, like there aren't feelings involved. It hurt in high school, and I'm sure it will hurt more now that we are older and there's more at stake." Emmett may look like a big, dumb jock, but I know he's not, and I'm really hoping that he will get what I want him to from my explanation.

"Rosie, are you saying that you wanted more from me in high school? I thought you weren't into relationships and that you just wanted to have fun." See, he's not dumb.

"I only played it like that, because I thought that's what you wanted, and I would have done anything to keep you around me. I thought I was playing it the way you wanted it," I explain.

"Oh, Rosie," he sighs, pushing a stray tendril of hair away from my face. "I wanted to scream from the stage in the gymnasium that you were my girl, but I thought you'd bolt for the hills, because that would cramp all your other action," he chuckles.

I huff in a sarcastic laugh and turn to face him with my legs crossed Indian style. "What other action? Who could compete with you?" I say with uncharacteristic shyness. "I was afraid if I ever told you, you'd run because of your harem, one of whom got married today." His eyes grow wide in shock at my reference to Jessica.

"Is that what you thought? That me and Jessica…that we…" he stumbles over his words, "…I can't even process this. All that time, we both wanted the same thing, and stupid reputations got in the way. For the record, Rosie baby, here's my list: Jessica, never…just a fumble in the closet at a freshman party. Lauren, once at the end of sophomore year, never went back again. Once we…well, let's just say, you kept my calendar pretty full my junior and senior year. I didn't have the time or the energy for anyone else. I still haven't found anyone that can hold a candle to you."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, and suddenly I've got a lump in my throat, fuck, tears? Really? I don't think so. I am now resolved to jump this man and stop all this sappy shit. It looks like we've had the same idea all along. I launch myself at him pushing him back into the sand landing on top of his hard body. I crash my mouth to his and once he's over the shock of what I'm doing after our too heavy conversation, I feel his hands grab my ass and he rolls us over. He's now on his side hovering over me as his tongue attacks the inside of my mouth, his hand working its way up my thigh and under my dress.

"Are you still in Seattle?" I say randomly and breathlessly between kisses.

"Uh huh," he mumbles against my mouth, "you?"

"Yeah, wanna date?" I giggle. Yes, I giggled, get over it.

"Oh, I want to do so much more than date you Rosalie Hale," he says seriously, pulling away, "and it starts in my hotel room, not on this beach where everyone could see." His voice is even deeper, oozing seduction, which complements the oozing that's going on in my panties at this moment. He pulls away and pulls me up, grabbing my shoes and sweeping me up into his arms bridal style.

I nibble on his neck and run my finger along his jaw as he makes our way quickly back inside and we wait for the elevator to take us up to his hotel room. The elevator is taking its sweet fucking time and both of us are getting impatient. Only a couple of people caught a glimpse of us, but it should be no surprise to them that Rosalie and Emmett are ditching a party to go fuck.

"Fuck it," he says as he puts me down, "come on, we only need to go to the third floor." He grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall to the stairwell. He's laughing as we run up the stairs and I'm giggling like a fucking school girl. Something I never did when I was a schoolgirl.

We reach his hotel room, he pulls me inside, and puts the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside before he closes it. Then, he grabs me and pushes me back against the door laying a kiss on me that sets my head spinning.

His hands are everywhere and as our tongues attack each other again, my hands can't seem to work fast enough on his frustrating shirt buttons. I get about half of them undone when he pulls away from me and tugs his shirt over his head. I saw his body at the pool yesterday, but up close now…damn. My fingernails rake down his chest as his hands explore my whole body lifting my dress as he strokes my thighs.

I'm on fire and all I can think is how much I want this man right here, right now. I feel his thumbs hook into my panties as he kisses my neck and I grasp blindly for his belt. My hand grazes over his arousal and my need becomes all the more urgent. I make quick work of his zipper and his pants fall at his feet. Holy shit! He's gone commando, and I can see his need is as desperate as mine. He pushes my dress up to my waist with one hand while using the other to test my readiness.

"Fuck, Rosie, I wanted to do this so much better, but I just can't stop myself," he grunts into my ear.

"Then don't," I say hungrily, as I grasp his hardness and stroke gently.

Suddenly, his hands are firmly on my ass and I'm off the ground. He's supporting my weight against the door as my legs wrap around his waist. Before I can even think, he's inside me and we both groan at the contact that has been missing for so long. Even though this is rough and raw and anything but romantic, it's us and it's definitely not the same as it was before. We haven't made any specific declarations other than what we said on the beach, but every thrust he gives tells me that this won't end as it did before. Each time he moans loudly, it goes right to my core, eliciting an even louder moan of my own. I can feel the burn building in my stomach as his efforts become quicker, filling me completely with each thrust.

"Emmett, baby," I pant, "harder, I'm cumming."

"Oh fuck, Rosie, hold on tight, baby," he moans, "this is gonna be hard." He thrusts so hard and then I feel his whole body tense as I hear the growl (yes, he growls, how hot is that?) that I know signals his release. I can feel him pulsing inside me as I come down from my own high.

We stay in this position for some time catching our breath and giving each other soft kisses as he continues to hold me tight. Our breathing finally returns to normal and the kissing slows to light pecks. Emmett steps back from me and shakes his head. A momentary flash of panic runs through me as I think he might just be launching into the '_this was a great night, see you next time we bump into each other_' speech. Instead, he starts to laugh and I can't help but join with him as we take note of our appearance.

He is completely naked except his pants, which are still trapped around his ankles with his shoes and socks still on. My nicely pinned up-do is coming apart, tendril by tendril, and the skirt to my too poofy bridesmaid dress is still up around my waist. "Just couldn't wait, could you?" I laugh, playfully pushing him back into the room. He almost trips as his ankles are still bound by his pants, but manages to stumble back to the bed. As he falls backwards, he grabs my hand and pulls me down on top of him. He wraps his arms around my back and starts on the zipper of my dress. I can feel him toeing off his shoes, socks and pants, but his focus on kissing me and ridding me of my dress never wavers.

Once we finally lay completely naked beside each other, he pulls back and stares into my eyes.

"I'd like to try this again," he says in a voice that melts me completely as he traces circles over my stomach and then delves into my wet folds. "_This _time, I'm going to make love to you," he adds, as my crescendo builds again, and he does…three more times during the night.

I awake in the morning to the feeling of being completely engulfed in his arms, and it's not just a physical feeling. I'm emotionally engulfed by him as well. We've hardly said anything to each other since our revelations on the beach, but it doesn't feel like words are necessary. The fact that we're both still here this morning is a giant leap forward from our previous encounters in high school.

I become aware that he's stirring and I know we don't have time for anything to happen since we're supposed to meet everyone for breakfast in an hour, but maybe we can kill two birds with one stone.

"Em?" I ask softly to confirm he is awake.

"Mmm?" he replies groggily.

"We have to get up and shower so I can go back to my room and change for the breakfast." He groans and reluctantly unwraps himself from me. "Care to join me?" I add coyly, and suddenly he's fully awake and I'm over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

Taking far too long in the shower for us to be on time for breakfast, I throw on a pair of his enormous sweatpants that I roll up to my knees and hang low on my hips along with one of his t-shirts. Minutes later, while waiting for the elevator, he pulls me into him with one arm and ghosts the back of his fingers down my cheek.

"I wasn't kidding last night, Rosie. I want to do so much more than just date you. I love you. I always have." I feel the tears well up as I hear him say the words I've been waiting to hear since I was 17 years old. Me, Rosalie Hale, getting all weepy and emotional. This boy must be special.

"I love you too, Em," I manage to squeak out before he plants a toe curling kiss on me. I hear the elevator door open, but nothing registers as we maneuver inside still locking lips, until I hear a throat clearing.

Emmett and I separate only to see Edward and Bella already there wound around each other. We regard each other and our obvious couplings for a moment then burst out laughing. Looks like everybody's found that loving feeling again. I wonder what happened to Alice?

"Hi guys," Bella says.

Emmett wraps Bella in one of his huge bear hugs, "Bella, it's really good to see you. Edward has missed the shit out of you. By looking at you two, I'm hoping this means insufferable Eddie is gone for good."

"Emmett," Edward nods. "Pleased to see you finally quit denying that you can be in love and still be a manly man," he quips as the doors close and we head up to the 8th floor so Bella and I can change for breakfast. We're all going to be so late.

~Alice~

Some would say I'm psychic and I might agree…regardless of the term I would always 'know.' Just like I did the day Jessica asked me to be a bridesmaid; it wasn't just a change in our group but a change in my future. That day would be special to more than just the bridal couple…it would be the day I found my place in this world.

The sound of the DJ's current song pulsates through my body. I smile, feeling Rose and Bella grind against me on the dance floor, and watch a few of the wedding guests dance nearby. I sip my Cosmo accidentally spilling some with my jerky movements as I let my eyes sift through the crowd. My eyes and lower region must have been in sync because I quickly find my target which is standing at the open bar. I stop to stare for a moment taking in his long angular frame. God! How he had changed...guess that Texas air is good for a man after all.

Jasper Whitlock…the name rumbled around my alcohol fogged brain making my insides squeal with delight. He was a year older than me, which wouldn't have made a difference in high school had I been interested. Granted, he wasn't bad to look at back then, but he was too shy for my taste. I needed someone who could keep up with me, who liked to party as much as I did, if not more. Jasper was different, always 'connecting with nature', something I just couldn't imagine ever being fascinated with. I mean, yeah, I loved the beach and pretty flowers just as much as the next girl, but getting dirty wasn't my idea of fun.

I watched as he raised his beer to those luscious looking lips, his Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow. Suddenly, I regretted going commando under my gown as I felt the first signs of my excitement begin to leak down my leg. I hadn't seen Jasper in five years and I was taken aback when I first laid eyes on him after we had arrived in Mexico. His blond hair was shorter than I had remembered and it had that tousled outdoorsy look to it. His skin was tanned with that sun kissed look you see on beach babes; the healthy glow of his skin accenting the blue of his eyes. He was different, yet still the quiet guy I remembered all those years back. I heard Mike ask about his time in Texas, it seems he had moved there after graduation to attend Texas A&M.

He seemed to be distracted, like he was searching for someone, which I secretly hoped was me. The gray, pinstriped suit was snug on his muscular frame and my mind ran wild with other articles of clothing I would love to dress him in. My degree might be in dance, but clothing would always be my first love and any opportunity I got to dress a victim, I would gladly snatch. I had never been fond of the cowboy look, but Jasper was making me rethink my stance on that. Lustfully, I imagine that tight ass wrapped in soft, blue denim, a large black Stetson hat dipped dangerously low on his forehead. Ride 'em cowboy!

I let out a deep breath, my images now running in reverse as I imagine the clothes coming off rather than on. My breathe catches as his eyes lock with mine and hold me in his feral gaze.

"Come to mama, cowboy…I'll show you how it's done," I think to myself.

As if on cue, he is joined by Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty and the trio head towards us. Oh, yes...tonight was going to be fun...giddy up horsey.

~A~

My eyes snap open and land on the strange unfamiliar hotel walls.. Shit! Where am I? This isn't my room, yet I know I'm someplace safe and protected. A noise to my left alerts me to the fact I am not alone. Jasper Whitlock, I let out a soft sigh, turning my head to see the gentle man lying naked next to me. Fuck! What time was it; what had happened to my friends? I lift my head to see the blinking red light of the bedside clock; 4:47 a.m. I knew Bella would be with Edward; I had seen them slip out of the reception hall headed for the beach before Jasper and I had finished dancing. I smile thinking about those two and remembering how Rosalie and Emmett had been grinding on the dance floor.

The bed suddenly shifts and my mind is brought back to the guy currently curled up next to me, his arm thrown over my waist. The memories of last night, or was it early morning, come floating back to me. He oozed confidence and I was mildly surprised at the way he held my body so close to his as we danced. A slow dance had led to kissing which had then led to groping and nearly falling into an empty hallway. My neck felt like it was on fire as his lips trailed wet kisses down the side of my throat and into the hollow where my neck met my shoulder. His skilled fingers had wandered inside of my dress, quickly finding my exposed and wet sex. All sense of time had been lost to me as I was fucked with those magical fingers in a dark and abandoned hallway of the resort. Skillfully, he silenced my screams with his lips, his tongue making itself at home in my mouth. He played me again once we had stumbled our way to his room, as if I was a finely tuned instrument he knew so well.

~Flashback~

I never knew how our clothes had made it off and I only hoped that my dress wasn't torn to shreds with our eagerness. Our bodies screamed for continual contact, like a thirsty man in a desert, we couldn't get enough. He backed me up before spinning me around so that I was kneeling on the edge of the large hotel bed. I whimpered as his hands left my body and moaned when I heard him voice his approval.

"Oh my Alice...fucking beautiful..."

His voice was raspy and thick with lust and desire; my centre began to quake with need.

"Please Jazz...fuck me."

My simple request must have sent him over the edge for the gentle man vanished and I felt him roughly pull me up from the bed into his chest. Sucking at the back of my neck, his hands squeezed and pulled at my sensitive nipples. I yelped, but the pain felt amazing, so I arched my back, my body silently begging for more.

"I want you to see us together, Alice...watch as I make you mine."

That was all my rebellious body needed and I melted into his arms, allowing him to take control. He maneuvered me over to the large mirrored closet doors, placing my hands on the glass as he stood behind me. With his foot, he spread my legs until they were shoulder width apart and I was bent at the waist. Facing the mirror, I could watch both my body and his; was he going to fuck me and make me watch? I closed my eyes as my sex dripped and I shivered with the lusting thoughts that filled my imagination. I was shocked when he slapped my ass, my eyes jerking open.

"Keep your eyes open my little pixie...I want you to watch everything."

His voice is deep and commanding and I could feel his hands exploring my pussy again. He placed a soft kiss on my exposed back before placing his hands on my hips. I felt his cock brush my ass and I thought I was going to come apart with the simple contact.

"Aghh..."

I couldn't help the moan as he entered me; his more than average cock filling completely. He stilled for a moment before starting a back and forth dance, the feelings starting to overwhelm me.

"Are you watching, sweetheart? See how I can fill you up, make your body feel so good."

I only mumble as the coil in my stomach tightens, threatening to snap.

"Cum my love...cum for me, Alice."

His gentle command is all I need and I scream as I watch my juices pour from between my legs, drenching his cock that's still buried deep inside of me.

~Present~

"Alice, you should rest, sweetheart...you've been busy."

His voice is quiet yet teasing and authoritative all at once; I have never met someone who can both understand and control me. I turn my body to see the strong physique I was becoming more aware and familiar with.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" I playfully tease, tracing small lines up and down the inside of this thigh with my finger.

I laugh as I hear him groan. The twitching movement of his cock as it brushes against my hand causes my sex to get wet, again. His eyes flutter open and a mischievous glint appears in his comforting eyes. I lay flat on my back and without warning, Jasper's agile body hovers over mine. I can feel the soft pads of his fingers dance up my side and over my taut stomach. His lips begin to brush up the side of my jaw as my legs automatically open to take him in. Our dance is symmetrical, as if we were aligned and created solely for the purpose to make love to one another. I pull back from his loving kiss, looking deep into his blue eyes.

I love him...he is my Mr. Right.

The thought stuns me as my mind quickly begins to doubt the bubbling feelings that are coming from inside of me. In just the short hours I have really known Jasper, I have come to realize how much he understands my deeply rooted desires and me.

His voice is soothing and my body relaxes back into his arms; how had he known? I feel his tongue slide its way down my jaw allowing him to place several open kisses at the base of my throat. I want to melt into the sheets as I feel my body responding so quickly to his ministrations. I'm distracted by his lips and almost don't notice his fingers are slowly traveling over my body and are now playing with the lips between my legs. My breath catches as he uses two fingers to open me wide, the cool air making my exposed nipples tighten.

"That's right, sweetheart….just let go and let me take care of you."

Damn that Texas drawl is sexy, the raspy, low roughness of his voice drawing out my reckless side. My world is suddenly tilted on its axis as he rubs my clit with his thumb while keeping my sex open with his busy fingers. The combination of the cool air and his touch soon has my body screaming for release.

"Jasper...Jasp…Jazz…Aghh!"

I can't form words as the coils finally snap with a fury I have never experienced before. I lay there panting and giving into my exhaustion as I close my eyes.

"Maybe next time, you'll listen to me when I say 'get some rest'," he whispers in my ear, his hand pulling my weak body closer to his side. I can feel a soft kiss on my forehead and a smile pulling my lips up into a smirk.

"If that's what you call punishment, then I'll never be good again," I whisper back.

I may have found my match, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just roll over and let him win. His soft chuckle assures me he knows that I'm joking.

Tension fills the room as we both realize that tonight is more than just sex with another member of the wedding party. Something has changed between us tonight and I'm nervous to find out just what it all means.

"I've waited a long time for you, Alice." His voice is guarded and slightly nervous.

"I've been waiting for you too, Jasper…I just never knew until last night."

His eyes light up with understanding and he roughly attacks my lips, hungry again for contact. I could never tire of the feel of his lips on mine, the taste of outdoors that seem to be a part of his skin.

"I've always loved you…even in high school. I just never had the courage to tell you; I thought you wouldn't return my feelings. You were always the popular girl, partying, shopping, and hanging out with the hottest guy on the football team….I just..."

I placed a finger on his lips, silencing the sad tale of the story that had separated us all these years. We couldn't do anything about the past – only accept what could be our future.

"I know Jasper and regardless of the regret we both have over the missed time, it probably wouldn't have worked then. But that is the past, let's talk about the future."

For a long moment neither of us move, our eyes communicating what our hearts feel. His gentle smile is all the assurance I need to know that we are on the same page.

"You know I've been thinking about moving back?"

"To Forks?"

"Yeah, I miss the forests and with my degree it would be easy to get a job with the ranger station out there."

I hadn't planned on moving back to my small hometown, since I had gone to college to get away from that little place. But he was right, in this place; right now, I too miss Forks. I snuggle closer until I am pressed against his body, my head resting on his chest.

"Let's figure everything out later," I sigh, closing my eyes. I can feel him smile as he presses a kiss into my hair.

"As you wish my little pixie."

It is a new day. Today, I will find my friends and travel home; only now I won't be alone.

~Jessica~

The sound of the water crashing against the nearby breakers wafted through the open window mixing with Mike's soft snore. I smile as I watch him sleep, adrift in his dreams in our honeymoon suite. The glint of my wedding ring catches my eye and I stare at it for a moment, my mind replaying the emotions and memories of the past four days. The wedding breakfast couldn't have been more magical as more of my dreams had come true.

I smile thinking about the excited faces of my girlfriends as they each snuggled with their new loves. We all knew that Bella and Edward were meant to be; their parting had simply been a sick joke that fate had played on them. I don't think anyone was surprised that Emmett and Rose had finally decided to settle on something more defined in their relationship. These happy thoughts made me think of the last couple which had been a surprise to all only in how they had finally come together. I smile and laugh quietly so as not to disturb my new husband, as the image of seeing all three new couples this morning.

Flashback

My body rebelled at the thought of getting up and I cursed my wedding planner for setting up this breakfast. But, the nice aspect of being the star of the show is you can come in late and no one says anything about it. Most of my family had already gathered and were well into their first plates of food before we arrived. We smiled as a round of applause floated throughout the room upon our entrance. Looking around I noticed the absence of my wedding party…no boys _or girls, hmmm._ Sitting down at the head table, I looked at Mike and noticed that he was looking around too. Our eyes met and locked for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Do you think?" my husband asked me, his eyes silently finishing the question.

"Yeah I do…but ho..."

My comment was interrupted by the entrance of Edward and Bella, who were beaming . I caught sight of their fingers locked together as they headed to the nearby table we had reserved for them., Emmett and Rosalie walked in behind them, his hands gripping her waist while he whispered into her ear. I heard her let out a soft giggle and jerk to the side, revealing Emmett's attempt to kiss the side of her neck.

Wait! Did Rosalie just giggle?

I laughed, amazed at the changes I could already see in my high school friends; yes, love looked good on them.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?"

Mike's observation brought me out of the fog that the two couples present had thrown me into. Now that he mentioned it…where were those two? I stood up from our table and walked the short distance to my friends' table, Mike not far behind me.

"So…it looks like Mike and I aren't the only ones celebrating this weekend?" I smiled, waiting for any one of them to say something and fess up.

"Yes, it appears a wedding does bring people together," Edward spoke for the group.

His eyes shone with all the love we knew he had for Bella and watched as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her temple. My left eyebrow lifted in silent inquisition as I looked at Rose, wondering if this was just another hook up for the weekend. I knew that she had always wanted more, though she would never openly admit that to anyone. Her silent smile told me she was exactly where she wanted to be.

"So, where are Jasper and Alice?"Mike asked casually.

"Um...well Edward and I stayed in his room," Bella responded nervously.

"Rosie stayed with me in mine," Emmett proudly announced..

"I'm assuming since Jasper isn't here that they hooked up; our room was empty when Bella and I grabbed clean clothes this morning," Rosalie stated.

Just then I caught sight of a very bashful looking Jasper and Alice as they peeked around the banquet room door. I smiled, knowing that we were going to be witnesses to the famous walk of shame that many of us had to endure at one time or another.

Jasper was standing slightly in front of Alice so that all we could see is her very messy hair. I motioned to the rest of our friends who then began to smile and chuckle.

I could see Jasper whisper to Alice before walking over to our lively table.

"Hi guys," Jasper said, smiling sheepishly at us.

"Um...Rosalie...Bella...Alice is locked out of the room and needs to borrow a key." His eyes were pleading towards Bella knowing she fell for the puppy dog eyes every time.

"No way, Jas! Tell Alice if she wants a key, she needs to come in here and get it herself," Emmett laughed, deciding somewhere in the last few minutes to become the group spokesperson.

"Well, as much as I feel for Alice, I have to agree with Emmett on this one." I was shocked to see it was Bella who had spoken, her lip quivering with her bad attempt to not laugh. Poor Alice was doomed.

She must have known how this would play out because she suddenly came marching in. She was dressed in a man's blue, button down shirt, a pair of black shorts peeking out from under the shirt tails, bare foot and her face had been scrubbed of make-up.

"Hi guys, I knew you'd make me come over here." She rolled her eyes, "So, yes, Jasper and I hooked up last night and, yes, we are dating. Now can I please have a room card?"

A chorus of laughter roared from the table as we stare at the newly paired couple. This moment will be remembered for a long time to come.

I snuggle closer to my husband, my newly ringed hand lying on his chest. I smile as my eyes close and the last images of the weekend fade from view. The single memory of Mike and I watching my three friends and their new loves, each bound at the hands, board a plane for home. It seemed that my wedding day would always be remembered for more than just the joining of Mike and me…it was the day my friends had found their own forever's.

**End Note: Think you know which one of us wrote which part? Let us know in a review. :-)**


End file.
